


I want to change your perspective.

by chimerin (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Dead Wilbur Soot, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Wilbur - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Insane Wilbur Soot, Middle Child Wilbur Soot, My first fic, OOC, Older brother Technoblade, They/Them pronouns for Eret, Time Travel, Wilbur Soot-centric, and time travels like a boomer, au where ghostbur has his memories past-death, but its only for a couple of lines, ghost wilbur is tired of this shit, ghostbur centered, i dont know what to tag help, is it gonna have a sad or happy ending? who knows, its complicated, no beta we die like ghostbur, this has nothing to do with the fanfic but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chimerin
Summary: As Wilbur woke up from his sleep, he noticed on the further landscape it’s… blown up, most people are either ignoring him or hates him. He decides he needs to change that and prevent an alternative timeline happening into this. This is the adventure of Ghostbur, on another timeline.orAU of Ghostbur remembers his memories, and tries to stop an alternative timeline into this trainwreck.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220
Collections: Lemon's Time Travel fic Bin





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dream was smashed in the head with a guitar by w̷i̷l̸b̸u̷r̵s̸o̵o̷t̷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704788) by Anonymous. 



_As he pressed the button, The small gap opening, getting a great view of Manberg being blown up._

_“Kill me Philza! Kill me! Killza Killza Killza!” Wilbur chants over and over._

_Wilburs body overflows blood, he realized he just killed his own son._

_“ahaha… you know when Dream said they were no traitor? he fucking LiEd” Wilbur whisper in escasty, within in his last breath._

Wilbur woke up from a field of lilacs, and roses. He was breathing heavily, feeling his own tears onto his face. He looked around, he realized he wasn’t in L’maberg. He gulped, he hoped it was all a bad dream, he hoped his insanity didn’t actually blew up L’manburg… He rushed to the place, seeing it all blown up. He gulped, sobs coming all over his face.

**“you did this.”**

**“you're so selfish.”**

“stop…” 

“please…”

He hated that this was true… he was selfish… he was a scumbag… and that was taking it lightly. He wonder what they thought of him now. He sat at the cliff next to new l’manburg. He stared at the crater, he sighed.

"Hello Mr. President!"

....

_“you’re so sick, Wilbur. Stop trying to avoid the topic.”_

_**“I’m not..”** _

_“... Don’t talk to me, you’re the one who caused this mess and for what? for fucking revenge? we already have L’manburg taken and you decided to be all pratty and fucking blow it up!”_

_**“I have an reason please! I was… …”** _

_“You’ve definitely done more good then bad, but I can’t put pass that you blew up l’manburg… stop acting so clueless.. please..”_

_**“I know, Mr. president, i’ve been trying my hardest to try and help as a way for saying sorry..”** _

_“You’ve been here the majority of the time, but when i needed you the most, you left? to what? blow up l’manburg..?”_

_**“I’m sorry….”** _

Ghostbur eyes flashes again, he smacks the wall over and over again. The only thing keeping him company is his books. Everyone hates him, and that’s all reasonable for what he did. But it seems like his words and actions aren’t enough and they keep asking for more and more and more until he can’t even walk straight, anymore. He stared at the wall, sighing. He wanted to leave, or in the process help someone. He doesn’t care about who they are, he just wants validation. 

Today, was like any other day. Wake up, read some books to ease his mind, and did some favours around the town and here comes his favourite part, decorating L’manburg!

He started putting chinese lanterns, everywhere. He thought it looked pretty. He then found a portal, looking from another game called.. portal.

… nevermind..

He looked away and looked at the direction again and it’s still there.

Maybe theres another there, to stop this, to stop Himself getting mad again.

He then smiled, looking pleased at the idea and goes through the portal.

It went pitch black.

He then woke up from the same place he woke up as a ghost, He still can somewhat levitate, that’s good. He still has everything he needs right? yup… He then ran straight, he saw walls, black with gold within it at some places.

“I-it worked…”

“...i..”

…

He felt extremely anguished, he decided to make it his mission to…

stop this alternative world..

turning

into

his

one…

…

_Stop this, Wilbur. You are going mad._

He is determined too. For their sakes and his sakes as well.

_This isn’t a good idea, Ghostbur.. You are gonna mess up the time warp, and its gonna turn for the worst._

First stop, the l’manburg vs dream war.

_If it’s your wish, alright then. But its ṷ̸̱͎̙̘͓̒͌̒̐̐͜͟ͅn̛̲̣͓̪̬̜͕͛͂̃̈́̿̅͆a̧̨̨͔͎̿̓͂̎͊̿͌̉̚v̴̹̦̟̟̖͉͚̝͂͑͑̂̈́̑̚͜͠ơ̶͉͍̦̻͇̫͙̻̓͛͢͞͡͞ͅȉ̢̝̭̙̝͓̏͑̽͘͜͠d̶̨͈̞̜̖̫͚̅̓͗̄̍͢͝͞a̙̤̖̳͉̰̻͆͋̽͑̐͗̏̌͞͞b̢̹̱̲̝̳̙͚̮̺̆̑̓͐̽̏̕͡l̗̤̯̣͔͓̓͗̽̌͜͜͡e̶͇̖̫̠͎̮͎̿̃̑̅͗̈̈́͑͘͝_

_or hell, ý̨̧͖̱͉͇̠͌̅̌͆̔̽͝o̶̧̜̤̩͍̺͓̦͓̪̾̋̽͊̂̿͘͞ư̢̦̰͖̯͈̽̑̈́̏͘͢'̶̡̛̼̥̺̬̮͖̮̖̀̋̓̃̔̾̿̕̕͜ḻ̸̰̣͕̥̓̓̾̑̍͢l̶̢̝̪͈͚̰͌̓͑̐͛͛̐͗͗ m̵̨̧̫̭͎̪̮̀̔̽̈͌ȁ̸̼̤͔̰̫͇͔̯̪̐̃̓̍̓̾̈́ͅk̤̭̘̺͕̺̯̟̬̪̿̍͊̃͑̈́̕͠e̷̛̮̺͕͍͚͒̆̅͘͝ i̜͙͇̲̘̾̄̎̀͂͝t̸͇̬͎̘͎͖̲̟̏͂͂͂͒̓̾͒̕͜͝ w͎͈̜̳͔̎͛̋̇͡ơ̺̟͇̭̹͈͉͖̐̌͊͆̓͘ŕ̵̢͖̥̗͓̅̑̋͛͌̂̏̓͜͢s͈̫͕̠͆̀̈́̆̚ͅȇ̡̛͈͕̝̝̩̿͋͊͊͟͜͟._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prolouge bois,, i was supposed to be studying PAS but instead i did this,, i think i'm gonna fail school.
> 
> anyways,  
> I update slow, so don't expect chapters every day. :D
> 
> If you wanna, contact me at @ghostwilburtwt on twitter!


	2. L'manburg's independence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finished!! It took 6 pages of google docs but its finally finished! I tried to get it as fast as possible, and I actually did it.  
> there will be lots of grammar issues and typos scattered throughout the piece :)  
> cw // cursing.  
> 

_“we’ve won the second battle!”_

_“Look! floating pants!” The l’manburgs pointed at Fundy_

_”down with the revolution boys, it was never meant to me” Eret said, **boldly.**_

_“we would rather die rather than to give into you.”_

_The l’manburgians flee the scene as tnt exploded through their whole country._

_“are you sure, **Tommy**?”_

_“I’m willing to trade my discs for L’manburgs independence”_

He knows the war for independence will start a week later. That's why he started planning. He was glad that he brought Invisibility potions on this mission, so he won't get caught. He looked onto the field. He could see Eret, and Fundy playing on the fields together. Himself and Tommy are arguing, god damn, I wish he could be in their position. 

**forever.**

He shook his head. No.. he was supposed to save them, not to look at them in jealousy and envy. He sighed. All he got for a plan is to confront them.. But they might freak out, and the plan would be all over… What was he thinking anyways? This wouldn’t work. goddamnit, he was stupid enough to think he could help them.

ḯ̹̼̼̜̘̼̹̘͊́͗̅ͅṭ̺̜̪̠̃͐͂̽̒̚͟ w̵̹̪̼͉̺͓̪̰̙̐̒̈͆̂̈́͛ạ̸̥̦̼̘͔͔̺͕̊́̈̎͐͂ș̼̻̬̱͉͍͔̔̾̐̄̽̽͊͑̊ t̶̢̘̹̦̜͔̰͑̐̓̆͌ơ̡͍̭̬̝̭̯̹̅̀͒͑̆͟o̶͖͉̯͈̾͐́̌̉̇͘͜ l̡̨̠͓̪̰̫͙͑̏͑̅͜͡a̴̱̞̙̗͇͕̮͍̙̎̋͊̋͌͗͜t̶̢̛͓̤͚͔̪̍̇̍̍͂͂͂e̷̠̫̜̻̻̊͐̓̈́̒̒͢ n̵̤̺͙͔̲̟̼̦͉͚͐̾͗͌͗̓͆͒̾̌ṓ̸̤͚͖̼̠̓w̩̩͙͚̰̒͋͒́͊̚͢͠͠.̧̭̯̜̰̙̆̅̽̌̌̎͟͢

…

a heavy sigh came from Ghostbur..

He looked onto the sky, pitch black… stars are everywhere... He only had 6 more days to plan this out, he heavily sighed, hopefully he could think of a more brilliant idea. The days started passing until it’s a day later until the war, He hasn’t gotten any better plans, except for changing minor things and hopefully it will change into a major one… He just had to roll with it I guess since he doesn’t want to be known that he's there, **yet.**

…

It’s finally time for the war. He was ready, he was ready to try and gain L’manburg’s independence. He was walking through the Prime path not shedding a look at Tubbos house. He walked through it and finally reached L’manburg. As he was about to enter, he saw white flags all around the walls and signs saying that they should surrender, he shuddered. He entered L’manburg as he grabbed his old netherite gear and putted it into the yellow house.

“This is good enough for now..” 

“or well.. I hope.”

He heard footsteps coming in his way, he splashed an invisibility potion to himself, and crouched beside the door. Once they opened it, he ran out.

“Should I remove the tnt first…? or should i put a paper around the place saying Eret’s a traitor..? Wait, I could’ve told Eret to not do this and Dream is manipulating him, damnit, oh well it's too far gone now..”

He was known for being charismatic and good at planning, but he was indecisive as hell.

He sighed heavily, he decided to pick the easier task of telling that Eret is the traitor, since removing all the tnt would be hard work and he can wait for another day to finish that. He grabbed the posters, and hid into the bush, He saw Eret and Fundy leaving…

“This is my chance!” He thought.

He then decides to put some posters around the river, Camarvan, and the yellow house. He then hid as he realized his invisibility potion ran out. 

… That was close, he thought.

**too close…**

….

A day later, he saw all of his friends close to the yellow house, as they were forced to regroup. Tommy saw a poster besides the river first.

“what is this?”

“who did this..?”

As Eret sweat, They are gonna kill whoever put this, They aren’t supposed to know that They are the traitor, yet.

“Is this true, Eret?”

Ghostbur cheered, Hopefully they listened to him.  
__

#####  they didn’t. 

__

“no…? who the fuck would be sick enough to say this?” Eret spoke, almost like an actor. No scratch that, like an actor.

“This is actually so sick, making us turn against him..” Tubbo replied.

Ghostbur hanged his head in sadness, fuck.... this didn’t plan as he thought it would

…

The leader of the revolution just sighed, “Who did you think did this?”

Ghostbur chilled, thank god he uses a print so his handwriting won’t be recognized and not frame someone.. accidentally.. This might slow the independence down...

… fuck. He had a thought that helping them might make them more confused, and… slows them down. 

Hopefully something good happens from this.

#####  it didn’t 

_“Although I was the traitor, I don’t know who could’ve made those posters, but I do know that you should’ve believed them.”_

“-am” Eret responded, “It’s the most obvious one, I think…” Eret backed up his claim.

“You might be right, Big E!”

Hopefully... Hopefully... I'm not sure what I was hoping for..

...

_See? You are just a nuisance. You are slowing them down not helping them_

He sighed. He decided to take his mind over the failed and a loss of the plan that was.. He then started to remove the TNT from below the land. As he dug down the hole, He then saw it was hollow, aside from… TNT… covering.. the.. whole.. place.. This might be, not WILL be a long day..

…

A few days passed, He finally had finished removing the tnt, he dug up, going to the upper ground where most of the fighting is happening.

He then splashed some invisibility as he saw someone in L’manburg. He heard some muffled talking about..

they were devastated that Eret had betrayed them and that they should’ve listened to the posters.

… He failed.

...

Hopefully, His preparation is enough... for the detonation or a ‘nuke’ Dream will be giving to the place.

He went and double checked underground, yep.. Not a single piece of TNT was there underground.

He went upstairs and he saw.. Dream igniting the TNT and a lot of “This will do nothing to our country” mumbling or something like that, he couldn’t remember.

The TNT was ignited, nothing happened. Him grinning like a psychopath, he managed to help in some way shape of form. He heard some faint conversations which were something like this..

_“Eret?! I thought we said it loud and clear?!”_

_“I did it, Dream! Someone must’ve accidentally stumbled across it and removed the TNT..! or a secret spy must’ve said something since there were random posters all across L’manburg saying I was the traitor!”_

__“... Oh shit..”_ _

_He was grinning too much to care, It went so incredibly successful. Until he heard_

__“fine. Let’s finish it with the hard way.”_ _

_He then heard pain gurgling screams, he was breathing heavily._

_“oh nononono…”_

_He then splashed another invisibility pot and went down from the river to the bunker, he then saw the l’manburgians there. Sitting. Terrified._

__What should we do?”_ _

__“We should, surrender… I’m sorry”_ _

__“are you sure, Tommy..?”_ _

_He remember those memories, shit..._

_…_

_i failed… again… I’m such a mess ain’t I?_

_The duel is happening within a few days…_

_This is my last chance to secure their independence, they would have it still, but he wanted to minimize the damage… Which is basically making sure Dream doesn't have the discs, which means.. **less power to him.**_

_…_

_Few days later, he finally crafted a plan, he would grab the arrow before it shoots Tommy, and deflect it into the air. For this he needed a long term invisibility potion… He doesn’t wanna get caught, does he?_

_He can’t imagine all the opportunities that will come from him appearing mid battle .That's how many they are.. Most of them leading to bad endings, so he will make sure to not fuck this up like the rest of the plans did._

_He walked from the sewer house he crafted for the time being in this dimension. It stinks, but it’s better than nothing. He walked through L’manburg's entrance and onto the prime path. When he was close he then started to splash the invisibility potion. He was ready, it was **now or never…** _

_He heard some backstage info, it was a blur but it’s so similar._

_**“Where should i aim, Wilbur? I’m so scared..”** _

__“Do I shoot him Will, or do I aim for the skies?”_ _

_It pains him so much._

_**“I know your heart is great for this but.. This isn’t the right way to go.. What happens if you lose? We will lose our freedom.”** _

__“Your heart is great for the war.. But it isn’t good for situations like these. What if we lose?”_ _

_He can’t take it.._

_He must do it, He must succeed for **L’manburg.**_

_…_

_He was in the middle of both of them, closer to Tommy. He made sure not to be too close for them, so they won’t notice him…_

__1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6 , 7, 8, 9, 10, FIRE!_ _

_He heard as they both immediately missed both of their shots._

_Tommy fires again and misses. Dream’s arrow just barely missed Tommy. Tommy’s arrow missed again._

__Dream would’ve hitted Tommy but the arrow just barely missed, Dream was aggravated._ _

_Tommy then lands the shot onto Dream’s face. Hitting the shot, and just barely won. There are cheers coming from the L'manburg side. He ran off to the sewer, as he felt the potion effects are running off. He felt happy and distraught that he manages to win._

_L’manberg is officially independent, He decided to hide in the bush. Watching Mr. Soot, Read out the declaration of independence and.. he felt crying._

_He was so happy. The country was now officially independent AND has got minimum damage from the Dream SMP side._

_He then frowns, Jschlatt… His old friend from SMP Live was gonna be running from president, it was far from over. It was far from ‘saving it’, it was just the beginning._

_á̸̧̡̼̱͙͍͔̫̥̱̊͐̔̀̆̚ṅ̳͇̣̼̼͓̈́͑̈́̓̆̈́͜͠͡d̗͍͇̙̺̘̻̹͌̿͊̃̚͞ h̵̛͖̰̯̱̪̤̳̜̫̄̓̈́̂̆̓̓͋͢͞e̵̜͓͙̥͋̈̃̎͗͘͜ w̷͕͕̱̥̪̘̝̥̺͍̄̓̉̇͌̍a̫͓̟̣̹͆͗̈͒͆͛̀͒̚s̴̡͎͔̰͕̍̊̍͊̇̓n̛͉̮̲̬͕̘̜͖̂̒̆̑͒̾̈́̕͜'̸̢̯̯͙͚̱͑̓̀͟͡ţ̨̛̞̦̮̪͔̼͍̖̇̓̿̈́̅͘͞ g̷̛̙̬̰̤̹͓̝̫̥̋̉͋͌͌́̓̿͢o̷̳̬̻͕͎̹̭͖͌̅͋̋͑̑͘͞n̴̨̫̲̟̘̞͙͊̒̊̒̈́̚͡ṉ̶̘̣̘̱͕͐̋̉̏̂͌̏̾̉͞ă̧̨͚̤̓̇͂͗͛̐͜ l̷̛͔̣̭̱̝̫̰͋̓̇̈́̌̚͝ͅệ̶̫̜̞̤̞̻̓͊̀t̷̛̟̝͚̬͓̙̎̈͒̽͑͛̓͠ͅͅ h̙̺̞̻̞̃́̅̂̆i̴͖̳̺̯͓̇̐̿̿͗̕͘͝͞͠ͅm̱̺̜͓͉̹̑̔͌̍͂ g̩̙̤̮͙̉̾̒͌̉̕͜͝͡o͓̦̦̘̬͌̓͋́̋̏͑ͅ į̴̠͚̣̞̗̮͚͎͍̏̔̋͐͆̂͛̋ṅ̸̞̹̣͚͔̄̿̌͑͑͜s̶̘͇̪͚̣̀̅͆̓̕͝ả̶̧̢̛͓͔͚̭͚́̍̅̇͠n̶̡͖̟̮̟͓̑̂̽̆̕͢͢͢ẽ̢̧̘̠̲̮͔̖̊̊̒̈̔̎̕͟͠͠.̧͈̙̠̖̑̎̃̀̏̓̚͞_


	3. Election P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur tries to stop Quackity from overhearing and fails.
> 
> [FILLER CHAPTER]

The Election.

_"They don't listen to me anymore"_

_“let’s rig the election!”_

_“I'm competing againt's you.”_

The date is the 3rd of September, Wilbur and Tommy decided to make an election, and rig the votes, why? The L’manbergians don't listen to Wilbur and he feels like he isn't the president and does not have any power.

and that’s where Ghostbur comes into to make Quackity not hear about the Election and if it fails, makes sure they don’t endorse Schlatt and if it fails again, make sure Schlatt, or SWAG2020 gets the least votes, or if it's getting very dangerous, make sure the coalition between these two won’t be created.

Dirty tactics, He knows. But what else is he gonna do? Only vote and see L’manberg turn into Manberg? Under Schlatt’s rule? This is his only chance to save this world and he will do everything he can to fix it, since **it’s too late to back off now.**

Ghostbur has made a plan ahead of time to make sure Quackity doesn’t hear the election, but if this fails, all hell breaks loose and he doesn’t know what to do. But he’s sure it won't happen.

r̛̻̞͈̲͖͔̅̐̔̓i̟͚̖͍͇͇̍̊̒͆͐̓͡g̶̢̛̠͖͍̻̝̠̳͕͗̄̎͐̚͡h̶̢͓̞̙͈̅́̎̃̂͆̃t̨̛̳̳͈͓̥̟̺͊͗̎̍̋̒̒̄͟͝ͅ.̵̧̢̰̜̮̱͌̊̂̓̆͆̔̏͜.̧̧̛̞͈͔̗͉̐̒̍̾͂̚?̡̡̣̝̱̺̦͔̳̊̐͆͒̾́̂ͅ

… God, he hope so.

He sighed. He felt conflicted honestly. The urge to join Schlatt’s side and see the server descent into madness seems.. fun. He mentally slapped himself.

“this is not why you jumped into the portal, it’s to save this dimension..” he thought to himself. He hoped the urge would disappear soon enough. 

Plan Q commences now.

…

He was above the tower where Tommy and Wilbur were discussing what they would do. He spotted Quackity on the side streets. He splashed an invisibility potion and falls into the lake. He missed but managed to clutch it with an mlg water bucket. He then turns around to find Quackity. 

… No one's there?

Where is he? 

… Don't tell me he lost him.

... He lost him.

Ghostbur lets out a heavy sigh, he then starts running. He ran through the tower and Quackity wasn't there. He then swam up the water elevator.

He swore to god if he saw him there. Guess what? He was hiding behind the glass… Great! His fucking plan didn’t work..! … Why must life be like this? He took a heavy sigh, He maneuvered behind the glass, together with quackity. He wasn’t sure what to do next, his plan failed… He could push him over the ledge to make him lose a life.. but that would make quackity bring it up in the SWAG2020 vs POG2020 debate… OR… or….

…

damnit, he was out of ideas. He wasn’t sure on what to do next… He could mess with him…? ERGH! His head hurts from this. He then looked around and Quackity was… gone… and Tommy and Wilbur.. is.. gone..? How long was he standing there.. He was still invisible, which he was grateful for… He's so confused, but he guesses that the next action is going back to his house..

…

When he was back in the sewer, he putted his head onto the ground.. He hadn’t thought this far. His head hurts. 

If he can’t do that, how was he supposed to do the other ones he had planned. He sighed…

He can’t give up this early.. He must prevail.

or well at least try to…

he sighed louder than ever…

“what do I do?”

…

He paces throughout the room he built. The walls are getting duller every second. His mind is disfigured, and everything seems like a blur. A small sigh came from his mouth. He was planning on showing himself to them, but he was scared it would scare them. 

UGH…! FUCK! 

The only other option is putting posters to not endorse Schlatt, but they would most likely ignore it.

He has no idea on what to do...

.... He’s so tired… It’s so cold in here. He hates it.

…

He decided to put posters around L’manberg… Hoping that they would listen. Hoping luck was on his side. It was probably too much to ask, isn’t it? He took a long sigh. He was now in his house where he was safe. He decided to take a break. After all, The debate is coming up within a few days, he wanted to get some rest while he sleeps. He stood up and sat at the bed, Thinking about all the scenarios what could happen. He shakes his head, and rested his head onto the pillow. He closes his eyes.

Good night, cruel world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah god;; I'M SO SORRY- its been what?? two weeks??


End file.
